Seven:Peter Pevensie
by Princess Lucy
Summary: A week in the life of seven year old Peter Pevensie .I might do the others at different times .Chapter 3 Reposted
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the teacher,Violette and other students.**

"I'm gonna catch you,Peter Pevensie!" Violette Hadler shrieked chasing her fellow classmate around the playground. "Then,I'm gonna kiss you." she said . happily.

Peter,who hadn't really been running fast ,suddenly ran faster when he heard those dreaded words. At seven years old,he thought all girls were icky except for his two sisters and mother,who didn't really consider girls at all. To be kissed by Violette Hadler was a fate worse than having to eat turnips at dinner .He didn't know why Violette suddenly had a desire to marry him,unless of course it had something to do with the other day when their teacher had them act out the story of Cinderella and he had gotten the part of Prince Charming and Violette was Cinderella.

"Gotcha!" Violette squealed happily pouncing on him,grinning from ear to ear. She looked enormously pleased with herself,Peter on the other hand looked horrified .

"I don't wanna kiss you,you got lurgy (an)." Peter said .

Violette looked hurt,"I don't either,if you don't kiss me,I'm gonna tell Teacher you have sweets in your cubby and that's against the rules to keep sweets in our cubbies." Violette said looking to see Peter's reaction.

Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust ,"Tattletaler." he said .

"I won't tell if you kiss me." Violette said graciously,she smiled .

Peter pressed his lips together,he was saving those sweets for Edmund and Lucy,but if Violette told Teacher then she'd take them away. Having no choice he closed his eyes and pecked Violette on the cheek He did it quickly and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Violette was on cloud nine."You kissed me! now we could get married!" she jumped up and down.

Peter took off running.

************************************************************************

Peter was glad today was Saturday,he didn't have to see Icky Violette until Sunday School and he could play castles and dragons with Susan,Edmund and Lucy all day in the garden and not worry about having Violette chase him and try to catch him to make him kiss her.

That was until he went down for breakfast and Mummy turned to him with a big smile on her face," Guess what,darling,one of your friends is having a birthday party today and you're invited ,isn't that wonderful."

"I wanna go to a party and wear my party dress too,Mummy." five year old Susan said.

"Me too!" three year old Edmund echoed not sure what he was asking for,but not wanting to be left out. One year old Lucy just gurgled and cooed while banging her spoon on the high chair.

"Whose party?" Peter asked trying to remember which of his classmates was having a birthday today.

"Violette Hadler,her mother called to invite you." Mummy said."After breakfast,Daddy will take you to the store so you could buy her a gift."

"Do I have to go." Peter asked not looking forward to seeing Violette on a Saturday.

"Peter,of course you was very nice of Violette's mother to ask you to come and it would be rude if you didn't go." Mummy said a bit sternly.

*****************************************************************

Four hours later,Peter stood on the steps of the Hadler house clutching a brightly wrapped box,Mummy rang the doorbell,then stepped back to wait,while they were waiting she fixed his bow tie,"Now,remember,darling,I want you to be a good boy. Don't wriggle in your chair,remember to say,"please" and "thank you" don't reach for anything." she reached in her purse for a handkerchief.

"Mummy,I just had a bath,my face is clean." Peter protested as his face was subjected to a spit wash by his mother's handkerchief. The door opened and Violette's mother Grace Hadler came out,she smiled .

"Hello,Peter,the other children are out in the garden." she took the gift from him.

Peter headed out to the back looked up and gave a cry of grabbed his hand pulling him into the garden.

"Peter's my partner!" she cried keeping a tight grip on his hand,daring anyone to challenge her.

"I don't wanna be your partner,I wanna be Benny's partner." Peter said motioning to his best friend a bespectatled freckled redheaded boy.

"It's my birthday! You have to be my partner." Violette said .

"I don't."

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

By this time all of the party guests had abondened the game and stood around watching Violette and Peter argue.

"You're a meanie,Peter Pevensie." Violette said in a last ditch effort to get him to be her partner.

Peter glared at her,he hated being called a meanie,"Oh yeah,well you're uh.. a um.." he racked his brain trying to think of a name,then he over heard a conversation he had overheard on the phone between his father and another person. "you're a tran-scen-dent-a-lism." he said he was quite pleased that he had pronounced the word correctly.

Everyone was impressed,even if they had no idea what that word meant,they knew it was a big word even bigger than some of the words in their spelling list. Even Violette was at a loss for words,until she realised that Peter had just called her that . She had no idea what it meant,but she knew it couldn't be good.

"I'm telling my Mummy that you said a bad word,then she'll tell your mummy and she'll wash out your mouth with soap." Violette tattled.

"That's not a bad word,it's much more,it's a witch word." Peter said."I could curse you with it." he knew about curses from a story his cousin Margaret read to him.

That silenced Violette up and the rest of the day passed uneventfully. As soon as tea was over parents came to pick up their children.

"Did you have fun." Mummy asked him as they headed toward home.

Peter nodded,"Mummy,what does a tran-scen-dent-a-lism mean?"

Mummy looked at him," Where'd you hear such a big word?" she asked.

"I heard Daddy say it,is it a bad word." Peter asked.

"No,it's too hard to explain the definition." Mummy said,she looked at him,"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I called Violette that,but if it isn't a bad word ,I shouldn't be punished."

Mummy stopped walking and looked at her oldest not pleased with his childish logic,"Peter Joseph Pevensie,even if that's not a bad word,you shouldn't call your friends names."

"But Mummy,she isn't my friend." Peter said simply.

Mummy sighed and didn't say anything.

**A/N lurgy is the British name for cooties Read and review I might make this multichaptered**


	2. Chapter 2

**The teacher is now going to be referred to as Teacher since every elementary school age child from the dawn of time has referred to their teacher as only Teacher not by their actual name.**

"Boys and girls,settle down,I have a surprise for you ." Teacher said Monday morning,she was holding a bag. "Can anyone guess what's in this bag?" she asked.

"Sweeties"

"Puppy."

"Biscuits"

"Bugs."

"Ew!"

"Maybe it's barf."

"Eeeeww!"

Teacher held up her hand,"No,it's not any of those .I'll give you a hint,it starts with the letter "s" and you find it on the beach."

"Seashells!" Peter shouted forgetting to raise his hand.

"Yes,very good,Peter,but next time raise your for the ,we'll be going on a coach outing trip to the beach,but you have to have your parents sign a permission slip,if they don't sign it you can't go." Teacher said.

Peter could barely pay attention,he loved going to the beach and they only went when Daddy had a day off. Mummy said it was too hectic to pack the car up all by herself,even though he and Susan tried to help it still took a long time. So Mummy only took them to the park which was close to their house and they could walk . Peter was too busy day dreaming that he didn't realise that Teacher had asked him a question until she called his name again

"Peter,pay attention,what's two times eight?" Teacher asked. They were learning multiplication that month and Peter hated it. He didn't know why he couldn't just add up all the numbers.

"Fourteen?" he guessed.

"No." Teacher said,calling on another child.

***************************************************************************

Today was also parent teacher meetings,Peter jumped off the swing when he saw Mummy come out of the school,Lucy on her hip. Susan and Edmund were at home with Nana.

"What'd Teacher say about me?" he asked the minute he got closer,Mummyshifted Lucy around to her other hip.

"She's says you're very imaginative" Mummy said.

"Is that good or bad?" Peter asked.

"Sometimes it's good,but sometimes it's bad. She says you don't pay attention sometimes." Mummy continued a bit sternly.

"I do,but sometimes I can't cause I'm thinking of other things too,Mummy." Peter said in injured tones."What else did she say about me."

"Well,she said you read quite well,but you can't seem to grasp the concept of multiplication." Mummy said as they reached the house and they went inside.

"Peter!" Susan cried running toward him,she threw her arms around his neck,"Now,we could play Mummies and Daddies and Eddy could be the baby."

"No!,don't wanna be no baby wanna be doggie!" Edmund cried .

"Peter,can't play yet,he has to do his homework." Mummy said .

********************************************************************

Peter really hated multiplication ,he hated Teacher for making them do it .He threw his pencil down in frustration.

"I can't do it,Mummy! it's hard." he said nearly crying in frustration

Mummy came over,"I explained it to you already." she said putting down the mixing bowl.

"But it's hard." Peter said ,"I don't see why I have to learn this anyway. How come I can't just add all the numbers up."

"Because that doesn't always work and it takes too long " a new voice said.

"Daddy!" Peter shouted jumping out of his chair and running into his arms.

Daddy put him down," Shall I help you with your homework?"

"Peter,remember,Daddy,can't do your homework for you." Mummy reminded him as she gave Lucy a cracker to chew on,she went back to preparing dinner,from the parlour they could hear snatches of Susan and Edmund's conversation and Nana's snores.

"I know,Mummy." Peter said in a tone of voice indicating he was not really listening.

***************************************************************************

"Mummy on Thursday,were going to the beach,but you have to sign my permission slip." Peter said at bedtime.

"Where is your pemission slip." Mummy asked folding his shirt and pants.

Peter scrambled out of bed and went to his book satchel digging out the crumbled piece of paper,he handed it to her and climbed back into bed.

"You won't forget to sign it will you." Peter asked.

Mummy put the permission slip in her apron pocket,"No,I won't " she said "Pick out a story." she said bringing over the leather bound book of fairytales.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own the new Teacher ,headmistress and the kids**

"Mummy,I have to bring snack,it's my turn next." Peter said Tuesday morning at breakfast.

"Right." Mummy said as she tried to feed Lucy,keep Edmund from smearing the front of his jumper with jam and coax Susan to eat her eggs."When do you have to bring it?" she asked thinking she could bake some biscuits tonight when they were all in bed.

"I have to bring it um Tuesday,cause I told Teacher that I never had a turn and she said I could have a go." Peter said crumbling up his toast in his milk.

"Peter,today is Tuesday,Susan eat your eggs and stop poking the yolk." Mummy said taking the jam away from Edmund.

"It's runny and I don't like runny eggs,they're yucky." Susan said .

"There are starving children in the world. Peter,why didn't you tell me you had to bring snack today." Mummy asked,"Edmund,sit down,you are not having the jam you have enough jam."

"I did tell you,just now." Peter replied.

Mummy got up and went to the cupboards," There's chocolate biscuits,I think there's enough " she peered in the jar ,there were only four half eaten bisuits," Eddie,have you been in the biscuit jar again?" she asked her three year old.

"Not me,Lucy." Edmund replied.

"Oh,well ,how does she get the biscuits down,then." Mummy asked slightly amused.

"She gets a chair and she climbeded and she got them." Edmund said.

"Mummy,the snack." Peter interrupted.

"Mummy,I'm done,can I get down now." Susan asked her plate was still half -full.

"Yes,the snack,Peter,I know. Susan,you could get down and take Lucy too." Mummy said.

"I want to get down too." Edmund said

"Not you,we have to talk about your biscuit stealing and , hurry,up you'll be late. "Mummy said.

"But the snack." Peter protested

Mummy looked flustered,"oh the snack,right." she went to the fruit bowl and placed some fruit in the basket she used for shopping.

"Mummy,this isn't a snack the other kids won't like it." Peter said.

"They might like it." Mummy said kissing and straightening his hat."Be good." she said as he walked out the door.

*********************************************************************

Teacher was late and the children were taking advantage of that. Alfred had a bag of crisps and was stuffing them in his mouth by the handfuls, Mary and Maggie the twins were in the corner playing some sort of clapping game and whispering in their secret language. Roger had a white mouse and was dangling it over the heads of several of the girls. Three other boys were playing a shooting game and chasing each other around the classroom.

Violette ran up to Peter,but he was ready for her,he dug in his pocket and pulled out a fat squirming worm,he had picked up on the way to school(it had rained the night before) .

Violette screamed and ran from Peter,"Get away from me! I'm gonna tell Teacher on you!"

The class was in an uproar until the sound of a whistle made everyone freeze. The Headmistress stood in the doorway ,"Boys and girls,is this anyway to behave?" she asked coming into the room.

"Miss,they were all being bad,Miss,but I wasn't." Shirley said primly,she was something of a teacher's pet.

"Thank you,Shirley." Headmistress said not really listening,she clapped her hands,"Right,Alfred,put your crisps away ,unless you want to share with the class. Mary,Margaret take your seats in the proper chairs,no switching around. Roger, put your mouse ,come down from the desks,it's a mouse it won't hurt you. Peter ,stop chasing Violette with a worm,or at least wait until you get outside. " The Headmistress was not like the Headmistresses you read in books,she was very nice. She waited until everyone was seated ,then said." Today you're teacher can't come,so you have a substitute teacher." she went to the door ,"You could come in,now."

A young woman about nineteen came into the room,she had light blond hair styled in a roll at the nape of her neck. She seemed a bit nervous.

"Boys and girls ,this is Martha Watson,she's your new teacher for the day.I hope you all behave." Headmistress said she left the room.

Martha cleared her throat and smiled at stared back.

********************************************************************

It was snack time and the children weren't pleased that they had to eat fruit instead of biscuits and gingerbread or cupcakes.

"You don't bring good snacks."Alfred said through a mouthful of crisps.

"I do too!" Peter retorted.

"Nuh-uh,your Mummy sent fruit,when it was my turn,I bought cupcakes with real frosting. My Mummy's better than yours."Alfred said.

Peter sat there,then blurted,"My daddy could beat up your daddy .So there." he said.

Alfred stood there his mouth open,half eaten crisps falling out of his mouth and onto the walked away and went to the cloakroom to get his coat.

***********************************************************************

"Let's play a game." Roger said it was afterschool and everyone was out in the play yard waiting to be picked up.

"I'm going to pick the game."Shirley said

"No,I get to choose,you probably choose some sappy girl game,like princesses." Roger said

"We could play "Foxes and Hounds." Peter suggested before an argument could break out.

The other children nodded their agreement and they played until parents started coming .

"Bye!" Peter shouted when he saw Mummy standing by the gate with Susan,Edmund and Lucy was in the pram.

"Can we go to the park,Mummy." he asked when he got near.

Mummy hesitated,"I still have to make dinner and Daddy will be home soon."

"Pleeease!" he and Susan begged,"Just for a little bit." Peter said

Mummy relented"Only half an hour." she said ,they headed toward the park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday and Thursday are going to be together. I only own Nana.**

"Mummy,have you signed my permission slip yet."Peter asked Wednesday afternoon.

"Mummy,can Wendy stay for tea." Susan asked.

"What does her mummy say."Mummy asked setting the table.

"Her don't mind." Susan said,"So can she stay."

"I suppose."Mummy said.

"Muuummy! you never answered my question." Peter said impatiently.

Mummy sighed,"I'm sorry,darling,yes I did sign your permission slip.I have it."

Peter nodded satisfied,"What's for tea,Mummy."

Susan ran into the kitchen,"Mummy! Eddie's bothering Wendy and him make him sit in the time out chair."

"Edmund! stop bothering Susan and her friend or you'll sit in the timeout chair."Mummy called.

"Otay!" came the cry back.

"Could we have bangers and mash*?" Peter asked.

"No,were having shepherd's pie." Mummy said .

"I don't like shepherds' pie." Peter said.

"Mummy! Eddie hit Lucy with his firetruck!" Susan screeched"On the arm."

Mummy sighed and went into the parlour,Peter could hear her scolding Edmund and shushing Lucy who was wailing. She came back in,leading Edmund by the hand.

" We don't don't hit,especially our baby sisters." Mummy said pointing to the chair.

*************************************************************************

"Peter,eat your food." Mummy said .

Peter pushed his food around his plate,"I don't like shepherds 's too many peas .I don't like peas. I might be 'lergic to them."

"I am too!" Susan cried .

"You are not,you copycat." Peter retorted

"I am too!" Susan shot back.

"No one is allergic to peas in this family." Mummy said.

"Mummy's right,none of you are allergic to finish up." Daddy said wiping Lucy's hands ."You eat sheperhds pie at Granny's "

"That's cause she takes the peas out and Mummy gave me a trillion and one peas and it's too much I think I might die and then you and Mummy will have that on your conscience." Peter said.

"Where'd you get that from." Mummy asked amused,"Edmund ,sit down."

"Father Meldon."Peter shrugged "only he said something different."

Mummy nodded," wants ice cream ." she asked,getting up and going to the ice box.

******************************************************************

"What are you doing,Daddy?" Peter asked coming out to the garden,where Daddy was fixing Susan's wagon.

"Fixing Su's wagon,hand me that spanner"Daddy said motioning to the spanner lying near Peter's feet.

Peter handed it to him,then said,"I'm going to the seaside tomorrow."

"I know Mummy told me."Daddy said tightening the bolt,it wouldn't go around and he swore under his breath,Peter heard him and he looked at him,

"Daddy,you swore." he said accusingly."When I said bollocks,Mummy washed my mouth out with soap."

"Where did you hear a word like that?" Daddy asked.

" Roger; he heard it from his daddy ." Peter said.

"Peter,you shouldn't swear,it's naughty." Daddy said.

Peter looked at him,then said,"Daddy,you swore and Mummy does too,when she can't get a stain out,I've heard come grownups could stuff kids can't do?"

"I don't know,don't you have homework?" Daddy asked.

"Finished,Mummy said I could catch fireflies until bedtime."Peter said holding up the jar he was carrying.

***************************************************************************

Thursday morning,Peter woke up with a slight cold and he had to stay home from school and the seaside.

"It's not fair. Everyone else is going." he pouted.

"Everyone else isn't sick,eat your breakfast."Mummy said her attention on Lucy.

"I'm not that sick."Peter said wiping his nose with his pajama sleeve.

"Peter,don't use your sleeve use your hankie,Edmund, put the sugar down." Mummy said pouring syrup on Susan's pancakes.

"We'll go to the seaside this weekend." Mummy said,"Edmund Robert Pevensie,I said put the sugar down."

"I need it." Edmund whined.

"No,you do not."Mummy said moving it out of his reach.

"I don't want to go this weekend,cause we'll have to take the car and we were going to go by train and you said we can't go on a train until Lucy turns two." Peter pointed out.

"Well,we'll go by train. Edmund, stop climbing on the table,you are not having the sugar." Mummy said.

"Mummy,Lucy 's dumping her plate." Susan said pointing.

Peter slipped from the table and put his plate in the sink. It wasn't fair he thought .He was really looking forward to going to the seaside.

**************************************************************************

"Mummy,where do babies come from?." Peter asked coming into the kitchen.

"I don't know,Peter ,go play with Susie and Eddy." Mummy said as she kneaded some dough for bread.

"But I wanna know ." Peter insisted.

"The stork brings them." Mummy said,"now do be a good boy and go play."

"Then how come a woman's tummy gets big when they're having a baby." Peter asked.

"Because that's where the baby is." Mummy said without thinking.

"How'd the baby get in the tummy?" Peter asked.

"I don't know." Mummy cried exasperated.

Susan came running in,"Nana's here!" she squealed.

"Peter,don't ask Nana where babies come from."Mummy called as he and Susan scampered out of the kitchen.

"But she'll know the answer."Peter called back.

"That's what I'm afraid of."Mummy said under her breath.

***********************************************************************

Nana took them to the park to give Mummy a break . Edmund was upset because he couldn't go since he and Lucy had to take a nap.

"If you're good,I'll bring you back an ice cream cone. " Nana promised

"Mother,I wish you wouldn't bribe them." Mummy said buttoning Susan's coat.

"That's what Nana's are for." Nana smiled taking Peter and Susan's hands and they headed out the door.

***A/N* Bangers and Mash for those who do not know is a British dish .It's basically just sausage (not hot dogs) and mashed potaotes it's also called Sausage and Mash. read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter and Peter loses his two front teeth. There's just something about little children with their front teeth missing that's too cute for words and the added lisp is just adorable**

"Mummy,my tooth is loose." Peter said Saturday morning during breakfast.

"Shall I take it out for you?" Mummy asked pouring honey on Edmund's porridge.

"No!" Peter said emphatically he covered his mouth with both hands.

"All right. " Mummy said .

All day long ,Peter's tooth was annoying him,he could pull it was very loose and he would too if he wasn't scared. He was scared of the pain . Laying on his bed,he wriggled his tooth with his tongue,it was very loose. He made up his mind .Grabbing his bear,he went to find Mummy. She was in the sunroom reading . Peter thought it was silly to call a room a sunroom since you could see the rain too.

"Mummy,could you pull my tooth out,please." he asked .

"Of course." Mummy said .

He went over to the flowered couch and sat down,clutching his bear,he squeezed his eyes shut .

"Open." Mummy instructed suddenly his courage failed him and he shook his head clamping his mouth shut.

"No,I changed my mind .I don't want you to pull my tooth out,Mummy." Peter said .

"Do you want Daddy to do it?" Mummy asked.

"No,not Daddy either." Peter said.

"Then why .it's nearly loose?" Mummy wondered.

"I'm scared ." Peter mumbled.

"Of what." Mummy asked drawing him onto her lap. At seven ,Peter knew he was getting too big for cuddles,but he didn't care.

"I don't like the pain." he said.

"I won't pull until you're ready and I'll be gentle." Mummy said.

"Promise." Peter asked looking up at her.

Mummy nodded and eased Peter off her lap, taking a deep breath,Peter closed his eyes, "Ready." he said .

Two minutes later,he clamped his mouth shut ,nearly biting his mother's hand in the process.

"Peter." Mummy said .

Daddy came in ," What's all this then?" he asked

"Peter doesn't want me to pull his tooth." Mummy explained. " He's a bit scared."

Daddy looked at Peter, "Peter,you're not a baby it's quite ridiculous for a seven year old to be scared of getting his tooth pulled out. Now be a big boy and let Mummy pull your loose tooth out."

Peter opened his mouth and Mummy reached in ,a few minutes later both loose teeth were out ,it turned out he had two loose teeth.

"See that wasn't so bad." Mummy said ."Go rinse your mouth out and wash your teeth off."

Peter stood up and ran upstairs and into the bathroom. Pulling the stool over to the sink he climbed up and smiled at his reflection in the mirror . There was a gap where his two teeth had been.

***********************************************************************

" What should we play?" Violette asked. It was recess time and no one could figure out a game to play .

" I know! we could play hide and theek." Peter said .

" You talk like a baby ." Jimmy replied.

"I don't either." Peter said hotly

" Yes, you do." Mary nodded her head " What are your sisters names?"

Peter looked at his classmates," You already know their nameth." he said not liking this game.

" Say it." Roger challenged

"Thuthan and Luthy." Peter mumbled turning red as his classmates whooped with childish glee.

"Peter's it! count to one hundred." Andrew said tapping Peter on the shoulder. The others took off running.

************************************************************************

Peter was glad Nana lived close by. Nana was out in her garden digging up weeds,she looked up when he entered.

"Hello,Peter,how was school?" she asked as he came in .

"Thcool wath bad." Peter said.

Nana looked at him ," Be a dear and help me pull these nasty weeds up."

Peter got down on his knees and started pulling up weeds.

"Now tell me what happened at school." Nana asked

Peter took a deep breath then said," The other kidth in my clath thay I talk like a baby ,cauthe I talk like thith. Mummy took my two front teeth out on Thaturday,thee" he smiled revealing the gap. " But Mummy thayth it'th jutht a lithp and it'll go away when my teeth come in,will it? he asked anxiously.

Nana nodded " Of course it will and you want to know a secret?"

"What ?" Peter asked.

Nana leaned forward her eyes twinkling," I think you're two missing teeth makes you look precious."

"Nana,I'm theven ." Peter said,but he looked slightly pleased as he pulled another weed


End file.
